Saviour
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: Gray Kyūseishu is a 16 year old girl who has fallen underground and for the first time in 2 years, she's scared. Getting used to a place full of monsters is not easy for her but when a certain skeleton takes an interest in her, her whole life changes. This is an Undertale fan fiction. Sans x OC
1. Chapter 1 Scared

**Hey Nekos! This is my first Undertale fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it! :3**

Gray's pov

"I didn't expect it to be so nice up here." I murmured as I looked at the view from up on mount Ebott. _There's so many stories about this place...about people disappearing. Just recently it was a young boy from an orphanage._ I wasn't worried. I didn't care about what people said.

After all, I had nothing to lose.

I grabbed some chocolate from my backpack and ate it whilst I walked. But being the clumsy shit I was, I tripped over my own feet and went rolling down. I went down a small slope and then into a massive hole.

"Oh god...AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly as I fell. Surprisingly, I landed on a pile of soft flowers. "Hmmm Comfy" I say before getting up and walking forward to find a way out.

"Hello!" I turned around at the sound of the voice and saw a yellow flower with a face.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Your-"

"Nope." I cut it off and it looked at me shocked."What?" It gave me a confused look before glaring. "Not having this. Bye!" And then I stood on it. After stomping it into the ground I ran.

I ran fast. My fear was rising.

 _Where am I?_ I thought as I ran through this unusual place. Whilst running, I passed many weird creatures before arriving at a house. I was out of breath and for the first time in years, I was crying. So I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

 **{Flashback}**

"Ha! Look at that girl crying! What a wuss!" A group of passing girls laughed as I cried on a bench in a park. I looked up at them, my eyes devoid of any emotion. They all looked at me before walking off whilst saying.

"How creepy is she?"

"What's with her eye?"

"What a freak!"

 **{End of Flashback}**

 _Why am I thinking of that now?_ I asked myself as I thought back to the event 3 years ago. Thinking of that memory just made me cry harder. Suddenly I heard a door open and foot steps approaching. _Oh...the house. Must have woke whatever lives there._ I thought as I held my eyes shut tight, more tears dripping from them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I chanted over and over quietly as the footsteps got closer.

Sans pov

"How's he doing today?" I ask Toriel. "He's getting better." She sighed, worry on her face. "SANS! WHY CAN I HEAR CRYING?" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. "What?" I questioned but then as we all fell quiet, we heard it. The faint sounds of someone crying.

"I'll go check it out. You stay with the kid." I said to Toriel before slowly walking to the front of her house. I opened the door and stepped out to see someone curled up in a ball. As I got closer I noticed it was a human! But they weren't as young as Frisk. They were wearing some black leggings and a pinkish hoodie. The sleeves on the hoodie looked like they had been cut off.

I got closer and heard the human speaking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." They said over and over. "Are you...ok?" I asked and put my hand on their shoulder. They squealed and backed away.

"I'm sorry! Please! Don't hurt me! I'm so sorry!" I looked closer at the girl. She had long, messy, gray hair that was blue at the bottom and a little bit at the top. Her skin was very pail, almost white and her cheeks were full of tears. My sockets when wide when I saw her eyes.

She had beautiful emerald green eyes. Her right eye had a big scar over it. It looked at least a year old. The only emotion I could see in her eyes was fear.

Behind me Toriel and Papyrus had came out, probably wondering what the commotion was about. "ANOTHER HUMAN? SANS WHY ARE THEY CRYING?" My brother asked. "They're scared. They don't know what's going on." I reply back before slowly approaching the girl.

"Look, I promise we aren't going to hurt you." I said in a calm voice. The girl slowly looked up at me and nodded. "I'm Sans. The other skeleton back there is my brother, Papyrus and the lady is Toriel. What's your name?"

"I'm...Gray. Gray Kyūseishu."

 **Well that was the first chapter of Saviour! I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think of this first chapter! :3**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2 The lost Child

**Hey Nekos! Here's chapter 2 of Saviour! I hope you enjoy it and also I don't have school on Monday so I may try to update on Monday! Anyway ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Gray's pov

After telling Sans my name, I wiped my tears away and stood up. I was only a little bit taller then Sans. Yeah puberty decided to grow everything but my height. "S-sorry about that. I haven't cried in such a long time. I guess I was just letting everything i've been holding in out." I said, calming my voice down.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said with a smile and motioned me to follow him. I followed him towards the house. "HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The tall skeleton said in a very loud voice. His sudden loud voice made me shake.

"Papy give her a break. She's having a rough day." Sans said to the other skeleton. The tall skeleton nodded and stopped speaking. "Child. Tell me, what do you like better. Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" The goat lady asked, her gentle voice soothing me.

"B-butterscotch." I stuttered in a quiet voice. She nodded with a warm smile and we all went inside. Toriel went to what I guessed was the kitchen.

"Sans? Papyrus? *cough* Who's that?" A weak voice said from behind us.

"Frisk! You shouldn't be out of bed kiddo!" Sans said, worry in his voice. "HUMAN! YOU NEED TO BE WARM IN BED!" Papyrus also said, walking towards the small boy and putting him on his shoulders.

"...You...you're the little boy I saw in the papers. The missing boy from the all boy orphanage." I blurted out, pointing at the child. The brown haired boy smiled and waved. "I'm Frisk." I gave him small smile. "I'm Gray. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"COME ON. WE NEED TO GET FRISK BACK TO BED!" We all walked into a small room and sans tucked frisk into bed. We all sat down around the bed and there was an awkward silence. "So...if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Frisk?" Sans looked at me before starting to explain.

"Well Frisk came down underground a while ago. He wouldn't kill anyone. He always spared them. After him and Papyrus became friends, he stayed with us for the night. We live in snowdin which is very snowy. After he left to continue there way home, they got attacked. He doesn't know what it was. He didn't see it. But it didn't finish him off and he was left to die in the snow. When we found him, he was bleeding and frozen. We bought him here because we didn't know how to treat him. Toriel shouted at us for an hour after about how we should have protected him. Most of his HP has returned but he has hypothermia."

"That's awful!" I said shocked. Then I thought about what he had said. "Wait...he had to fight things?! He's just a kid!" I shouted, forgetting that it wasn't ok to just shout in someone's home. "No child should have to fight to live! Not like-" I stopped. The door was open and Toriel was standing there, looking at me with a mix of shock and sympathy.

I looked at the skeletons. They looked confused.

"I-I'm sorry... I was thinking of...I can't..." I could feel tears threatening to fall again. God damming. Why the hell am I crying so much today. "I-I-Im sorry..." I tried to walk out but was stopped by Toriel. "Don't worry about it my child."

Sans pov

After Grays outburst, we all sat and ate Toriels butterscotch pie. "So where do you come from Gray?"

"I come from the town near mount Ebott. I have a small apartment there." She said but I couldn't stop starring at her scarred eye. _How did the scar get there? Was there any damage to her eye? Also what was her sudden outburst about?_ "IT'S GETTING LATE! SANS WE NEED TO GO HOME." Papyrus said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah. Thanks for having us here Toriel. Frisk should be better soon hopefully." I said, getting up. Gray looked at me worried. It was as if she was begging me not to leave her there. "Gray. Do you want to stay with me and Papyrus. I'm sure he could use a friend to hang out with. He's been acting a bit 'Bonely' lately." I cracked the joke and everyone, except Papyrus, laughed.

"SAAAAAAAAANSSSSS!" My brother shouted, running out.

"Sure. I'd love to stay with you."

 **Well that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it :3**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3 A gray soul

**Hey Nekos! I'm actually in school right now but i have nothing to do so i'm writing a new chapter for saviour! ( Yeah I wrote that a couple of days ago in computing) Hope you enjoy!**

Gray's pov

I didn't know why I was scared for Sans to go. Toriel was a lovely woman...errr...goat. But for some reason I felt afraid. _I guess it's because he was so kind to me whilst I was sad and crying._ I thought to myself. We all walked out of a large door and out of a large purple door and into a snowy landscape.

"Wow! This place is so pretty!" I said as I looked around with awe. I looked ahead and saw a small shed looking thing. "What's that?" I questioned. "THAT'S A SENTRY STATION! IT'S ACTUALLY SAN'S BUT HE DOESN'T EVER ACTUALLY WORK!" Papyrus says.

"Procrastination is one of the only things i'm good at." I said.

After a while we arrived at the skelebros house. "You can stay in my room." Sans smiled. I went pink. "YOUR ROOM IS TO MESSY!" Papyrus said in his loud voice. "Dude. I don't mind. My room looks like someone threw a bomb full of anime and manga in it." I giggled a little. "Heh. You sound like Alphys." Sans muttered.

I gave him a weird look before taking my phone out of my pocket. "You have a phone? Why don't you call your family?" I tensed up at the world. "No. I don't have a family." I muttered, looking away from them. "Oh..." Sans was quiet. I guess he knew not to push the topic further.

"So...Papy, wanna make us some spaghetti for dinner?" Sans said, changing the topic.

"OH YES! HUMAN! GET READY FOR MASTER CHEF'S PAPYRUS'S SPECIAL SPAGHETTI!" He then ran off into the kitchen. "So...What's the rest of the underground like?" I questioned. "Well..."

As we talked, I started feeling something I hadn't felt for a long time. _Friendship..._

"DINNER'S READY!" Papyrus gave us both a plate of spaghetti. "Thanks." I said and ate a bit. My eyes grew wide and I smiled. "It's amazing!" Papyrus gasped.

"THE HUMAN LIKES MY SPAGHETTI!"

 **{Time skip}**

"Night Gray." Sans said and closed the door. I snuggled up in the comfy bed and closed my eyes before slowly drifting to sleep.

 **{Dream}**

"Thank you so much! I couldn't stay in that place any longer!"

"No problem. It's nice to finally meet you properly. I'm Gray."

"Nice to meet you too! Gray, can you be my new older sister!?"

"Huh?!" I looked shocked.

"Please! Pleeeease!" They begged, holding my hands. "Awww. Ok then i'll be your sister."

 **{End of Dream}**

I woke up, my eyes held no emotion.

 _I'm sorry..._

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Sans asked from his spot near the door. "Oh...it was fine." I didn't look him in the eyes.

"You ok?" He asks me. "Yeah I'm good." I give him a fake smile before getting up and walking down stairs with him. "Wanna go Grillbys for breakfast? Papyrus is already at his cooking lesson." He says with a smile.

"Sure. Sounds good!" We both stepped outside and started walking to Grillbys. "Papyrus has cooking lessons?" I questioned as we walked. "Yeah. He has them with our friend Undyne. She's the head of the royal guard." Sans explains.

"She sounds like a nice person." I say. "Yeah. She is. But she hates humans..." Sans muttered so I could only just hear. Before I could say anything else we had arrived at Grillbys. Sans was greeted by many of the monsters in there before we sat down.

"What do you wanna eat?" He turned to me. "Hmmm. How about some fries?" I suggest and he nods. After we get our fries, sans starts talking. "So Gray. Toriel asked me to teach you how to spare monsters. We don't want anyone dead." I nod whilst eating fries.

"Sure but how?"

"First we will need you to battle something." He explained as we finished our food. "Ok. Who will I battle with?" I questioned.

"Me." He replied, led me outside and into a clear space. Everything went black and white and in front of me a Gray heart appeared. It seemed to be darker in the middle. It had some cracks in it. "That heart is your soul. The very centre of your being. Now you can either show me mercy and try to 'Act'..." He went quiet and his sockets went dark black. "Or fight me."

 _I don't want to fight him!_

Suddenly some bones started speeding towards my soul. I squealed and somehow made the heart jump over the bones. After he had finished his bone attack, I put my hand over the bright button that said 'Act'

"Sans."

"Yeah?" He raised his..skeleton eyebrow?

"Can we please not fight. I'm 'BONE' tired!" He smirked at my pun and laughed. "Nice one." I then put my hand over the bright button that said 'Mercy' and spared him. He walked over to me and patted my head with his boney hand. I blushed a little pink and smiled.

 **Gray knows how to Act and show mercy now! Also I know that pun was the worst thing ever. I'm sorry XD I'm so bad at puns. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter of Saviour!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4 A chain and a star

**Hey Nekos! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should. I've been trying to but on top of all the work for school, I've also been having a bit of Writers block. Not just with this story but my other stories as well. ;-; I am so sorry if this chapter is bad ;-;**

Gray's pov

After our training session, me and sans went to visit Toriel and Frisk. We entered the home and went into the living room. Toriel was on her chair with Frisk in her lap. She was probably reading to him.

"Sans! Gray!" Frisk smiled happily once he saw us. I felt a bit awkward because this kid was so happy to see me even though I've only know him for a day! _He sort of reminds me of..._

"So how are you doing today Frisk?" Sans asked him.

"I slept well last night and when I woke up I felt a lot better then yesterday! Mum said I could sit with her today instead of staying in bed!" Frisk exclaimed. "How was your training with Sans?" Toriel asked, a gentle smile on her face. "Oh. It was alright! I spared him." I saw her smile widen. "Good! I'm proud!" My eyes widened and I gave her a small smile. "Thank you Toriel."

"Why don't we make some butterscotch pie! It's very fun when I have help" Toriel suggested. "What about dinner? We can't have butterscotch pie for dinner! That's a desert!" Frisk giggled. "I could make us a kashmiri curry." I blurted out. Ok, I like cooking and baking. I self taught myself and it's the only talent I have apart from drawing and singing. Though it has been a very long time since I cooked for more than one person.

"What is that? I've never had it." Sans asked. I gasped. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD IT. OK I'M MAKING IT!" I ran into the kitchen and started cooking.

 **{Time skip}**

"That was really good!" Sans said to me as we walked back to his house. "Well it's sorta weird that you put ketchup on it. Never seen anyone do that before. I'm glad you liked it." I yawned.

After I had made the curry and we had eaten it, we all made the pie together. It was the most fun i've had in a long time.

 _I'm so tired_

Sans pov

"I really like ketchup so it made it better." I said. "Yeah...eghh." Grays voice trailed off and she collapsed into a big pile of mud.

"Gray!" I shouted and rushed to her side. She had fell asleep. "Today must have worn her out." I muttered to myself as I picked her up and teleported back to the house. I lay her down on the couch and then noticed that her hoodie had been covered in mud.

"Oh god. That's not good." _Should I take it off her? What if she woke up and thought it was something else..._ I thought to myself. In the end I decided I would take it off her and clean it.

I got her arms through and I got the hoodie off of her. Under the hoodie, she was wearing a plain black t-shirt. I could feel the blush on my face. _Why am I blushing?!_

I carried the hoodie over to the sink and was about to wash the mud out when something our of the pocket. "Hmmm?" I looked down and saw what looked like a necklace. It had a silver chain and a stone connected onto it. The stone was in the shape of a star and in the middle of the star was pink stained glass that went right through the middle. I picked it up off the floor and looked at it closer.

"Sans..." I turned around and at the door stood Gray. "Gray. What is this?" I questioned her.

"That...was a gift from my brother." She muttered, walking over to me but not once looking me in the eye. "Brother? I thought you said you had no family."

"Yeah. I don't have any family. He was never my real brother. And he's dead now." My sockets widened. Before I could say anything, Gray spoke again. "He was going to give me this and was about to when..." she stopped talking and looked away.

"You don't have to tell me." I say to her.

"Thanks." She gave me a strained smile as I gave her the necklace.

 _I wonder what happened to her..._

 **We found out a little bit more about Grays past! I hope you are all enjoying this story so far :3**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5 Something smells Fishy

**Hey Nekos! ...Yep I know. It's been more than a month. I'm sorry. ;-; Its been my last couple of days in school so I've had quite a bit to do. But it ended today! School is over and summer has started so I'll have more time to update! ^~^**

 **Anyway lets get this chapter started!**

Sans pov

The next morning, we both heard a knock at the door. It was Frisk!

"I'm better!" He announced, holding his arms up high. "That's great!" Gray picked him up and put him on her back. As they were running around the living room, squealing, I smiled. _Even though she's shy, she's really good with kids._

It's at that moment I noticed that Gray had the necklace on. _So she decided to wear it. It looks nice on her._ Then we heard a knock at the door...a pretty loud one. I opened the door to see Undyne and Papyrus. _Oh crap. Paps stayed at Undynes last night..._

"HELLO SANS! HELLO HUMANS! UNDYNE IS HERE!" I looked at at Undynes face. It was blank. She was just as shocked as I was. "H-Humans?" She questioned looking at Gray and Frisk. Oh no. "HUMANS! LETS ME AT EM!" Before she could run in and kill both of them, I grabbed Gray and Frisk. I teleported them out of there and over to waterfall.

"What the hell is that persons problem!?" Gray questioned, breathing heavily. "She is the head of the royal guard. She is looking for one more human soul to free all the monsters and now that she has seen both of you, there's no doubt that she will come after you both." I explained, a worried tone in my voice.

"What do we do?" Frisk asked.

"You need to run. I know you are close to me, Paps and Toriel but you need to get out of the underground. If you don't, Undyne or Asgore will kill you both." Grays eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I don't wanna go back up there." She whispered loud enough so we could hear. "I don't want to see you leave too, but you're in danger down here!" I said, watching as Gray went a bit pink but it went quickly.

"Ok...Frisk, let's go." Gray looked down at Frisk, who nodded. Then they both left. _It's for their own good!_ I told myself as I walked to Grillbys.

Grays pov

Me and Frisk walked away from Sans. I wasn't gonna lie, I felt so sad. I really liked these monsters.

Toriel.

Papyrus.

Sans.

They've been so kind to me even though they've just met me. Only one person has been this kind to me. Now Sans wants us to leave like we don't even exist! "Gray...what do we do if Undyne shows up?" Frisk asked, tugging on the hem of my hoodie. "... I don't know Frisk. I really don't want to disappoint you but i'm not very good with this whole 'Fight or Act' thing. I know not to fight. It's just hard to dodge." Frisk gave me a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"Don't worry! I'm pretty good at dodging!" His pure determination made me smile. He was so sweet.

 **{Time skip}**

After walking for a while, I kept on feeling like someone was watching us. "Something's not right here..." I murmured, holding Frisk close to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, a serious tone in his voice. "Someone's following us. I know it." I said, my eyes darting around. "Well, you're pretty good at sensing people around." A voice growled.

Out from the shadows stepped a monster. She was a humanoid-fish monster wearing a big suit of armour with red hair and an eye patch covering her left eye. I had seen this face before.

"You're Undyne."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Saviour! Sorry it's so short ;-;**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6 Please Not again

**Hey Nekos! School has started again so that sucks ;-; Anyway here's chapter 6 of Saviour!**

Gray's pov

"Hey. I would say it's nice to meet you but that would be a lie, wouldn't it?" I said to Undyne calmly, putting my hand on Frisks shoulder. I could feel him shaking. I couldn't blame him.

I was shaking too.

 _If she's the head of the Royal guard like Sans said, she'll kill us in no time._ "Quite cheeky even when facing death aren't cha?" She grinned. "Well I'm trying to avoid a fight." I said. She smirked and started walking closer to me and Frisk.

 _"No! NO! STOP! AHHHHH!"_

The memory flashed in my mind and I stepped in front of Frisk. "No. You can hurt me, kill me and make me suffer, but I will not let you hurt anyone else. Not again..." I growled at her. "Not again?" Frisk questioned but I didn't turn around.

"7 souls. 7 human souls is what we need for ASGORE to become god so we can get out of the underground. We only have 6 souls..." A spear appeared in her hand. "Why don't you give me YOURS!" My Gray soul appeared along with Frisks Red soul. All of a sudden they turned Green!

"As long as your soul is green, you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you face them, you will never WIN!" She then threw the weapon at me. _Shit!_

I faced the shield that had appeared when my heart turned Green towards the spear and it destroyed it. "Frisk! Run ahead! You need to get away from here!" I screamed as she kept on launching the spears.

"NO! I won't let you fight alone!" Frisk said. He turned to Undyne and he pleaded. "You are blocking our freedom!" She shouted back at him and threw a spear at him. He dodged it but it curved around and hit him. "AHH!" He screamed in pain as the blood spurts from his arm.

"Frisk!" I cried out.

 _No. Not again!_

"HOW WIMPY CAN YOU GET?!" Undyne shouted. I ran over to Frisk and cradled him in my arms. "I have food in my bag, get it please." Frisk ordered and I got him a Nice cream.

He ate it and smiled but it quickly disappeared when a shadow appeared behind me.

"WE ARE STILL FIGHTING!"

I rolled out of the way and asked. "Why do you hate humans so much?"

"I'll tell you. Long ago, there was a war. The humans killed many of us before sealing down here. They were just too determined for us monsters. Then a human child fell down. Then Asgores son..." She went quiet and then growled.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE BOTH ABOUT TO DIE?!" She launched at us again and we dodged. Then our hearts went back to their original Gray and Red colour.

 _When will she give in? How do we spare HER?_ I questioned in my mind as I tried sparing her again.

"Gray!" Frisk nudged me. "Hmm?" I questioned.

"Under spare we can run away!" He whispered. I noticed that he was right and we both proceeded to run. As we ran, she ran after us. Her massive armour making a lot of noise behind us. "GET BACK HERE!"

As we ran we saw a big sign that said 'WELCOME TO HOT LAND' Then she caught up to us and turned our hearts green again. "You know what. You would be more valuable if YOU WERE DEAD!" My eyes went wide at her words.

I could feel myself breaking.

"Don't say that!" Frisk screamed at Undyne. I didn't want to move. Even when a spear came launching at me and Frisk ended up protecting me. Our hearts went back to their normal colours again and I felt a tug at my hoodie. "Gray, Come on! We need to Run!" Frisk snapped me out of my case and we both ran. We entered the Hot lands when we were stopped again.

"You are both the worst. And what's with that scar across your eye? If you have such a good battle scar why won't you fight?!" I could feel my eye twitching.

"You don't know anything..." I muttered.

"I bet you don't even know true despair!" That was it. A new crack appeared on my already cracked soul.

All I saw was red.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I DON'T KNOW TRUE DESPAIR? YOU HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT ANYTHING. ALL WE DID WAS TRY AND BE NICE. BUT YOU HAVE TO HURT US. I HAVE SPENT TWO YEARS HATING MY LIFE AND WANTING TO KILL MYSELF AND THEN WHEN SOMEONE IS KIND TO ME YOU THREATEN TO KILL THEM? I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN. SO FUCK YOU!" The shock wave from my screams was so strong it threw her back.

"What the hell?!" The fish monsters eyes widened. She quickly got up and started chasing us again. We ran past a century station and over a small bridge. From behind us, we heard Undyne gasp and start breathing heavily. "Too...hot..." She then fainted.

"Oh no!" Frisk started panicking.

I quickly started looking around for a way to help her. I mean sure she pissed me off but I'm not that heartless that I'll just let her die. I found a convenient water cooler. "Frisk! Water!" He ran over and got some water. He then poured it on her and in her mouth.

She quickly regained conscience and stood up with shock. She took one surprised look at us before walking away.

"Gray...Frisk..." we heard a familiar voice.

"Sans." I looked at him, my eyes blank. Frisk pouted, crossed his arms and glared.

"Why are you here?"

"I was sleeping in my century station but then I was woke up by you and Frisk running. I hid and heard what you said to Undyne..." His words trailed off and he looked away. Me and Frisk looked at each other before sighing with a smile.

"You're lucky it's hard to stay mad at you."

 **And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry about Grays language XD**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7 Let's be Friends!

**Hey Nekos! Here's another chapter of Saviour! Sorry I've been neglected this story. I have writers block with this story. I know how I want it to go I just don't know how to put it. XD**

 **Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

Sans pov

"What do we do now?" Gray asks.

"I suggest you both come heal up back at the house." I said and teleported us back to Snowdin. We entered the house and Papyrus ran up to us. "WHY ARE THEY BLEEDING?" He asked. "They got into an accident." I quickly replied. He believed me.

"GRAY! FRISK! ONCE YOU'RE DONE HEALING, YOU CAN COME AND MEET UNDYNE! SHE'S GREAT!" We all looked at him wide eyed. _What are we gonna do?_

"That sounds great Papy! Maybe after." Gray said in a strained happy voice. I could tell she was just trying to make Papyrus happy. "WE CAN GO STRAIGHT AFTER!" He grinned and ran up to his room. "What do we do? If we go there we'll be killed." Frisk said.

"You may not be. Undyne wouldn't kill you in front of Papyrus if he calls you his friends." I said.

"Well there's no way out of this. And besides, how can you say no to Papyrus. It's close to impossible!" Gray chuckled. After they'd both healed, they set off with Papyrus. I could only hope for the best.

Frisks pov

Me, Gray and Papyrus walked through Snowdin and into waterfall. Of course I was nervous but I was also filled with determination. _I will not allow myself or Gray to be hurt. No way._

Once we arrived in waterfall, Papyrus led us to a fish looking house. "Here, give her this! She loves these!" He handed us a bone wrapped in yellow paper with a bow. I held Grays hand as Papyrus knocked on the door. _I hope she just becomes our friend..._ The door opened and we saw Undyne, her massive armour now replaced with a simple tank top and jeans.

"Papyrus! Ready for our training!?" She asked, not acknowledging me and Gray.

"Yes! And I brought some friends!" Papyrus smiled. Undyne smiled back and started saying "Hello! I don't think we've...met..." Her words trailed off when she saw us. Papyrus looked at her and then us with a big grin. He has no idea...

"Come in..." she said with a strained voice. We all entered. Nervously, with a smile, I presented the wrapped up bone to Undyne. She awkwardly took it and put it in a draw full of other bones. "Damn. Reminds me of Kiritos rejected womens club but with bones." Gray said. _Did she really just make an anime reference?_

"I've just remembered, I have to go to the bathroom! Have fun you two!" Papyrus announced before jumping out of the window. "Oh no!" Gray ran to the window and looked out. "Are you ok Papyrus?!" She asked. "I'm ok!" He said after a second of silence. She gave out sigh of relief. "So...have you both come here to rub your victory in my face? Or were you thinking we could be Friends? NEVER!" She growled. "Well why haven't you attacked us then?" Gray questioned. "You're my house guest." The monster mumbled.

"Dang. What a shame.. I thought Undyne could be Friends with you. But I guess I over estimated her. She's just not up to the challenge." Papyrus said from the window before walking away.

"CHALLENGE?! What?! WAIT PAPYRUS! I CAN EASILY BEFRIEND THESE TWO!" She screamed and turned to us. " WE'RE GONNA BE FRIENDS...no...BESTIES!" I looked at Gray, but her eyes were locked on a very large sword across the room.

"ZANGESTU!" She squealed and ran over to it. **(Ok I know the sword in Undynes house looks nothing like Zangestu but meh.)** "...Gray?" I questioned. "This is from the Anime Bleach! It's one of my favourites!" She squealed. "That's from Human history..." Undyne said. "No. It's from anime. I know that considering I am human." Gray said back.

"But Alphys said they were History books! Those cartoons...those comics...Those are REAL. RIGHT?" I look at Gray with wide eyes. _Do we really kill this monsters dream of anime?_

"It's not real Undyne." Gray said sadly.

Undyne looked shocked before saying "No..NO WAY! I won't believe you unless Alphys tells me so!"

 **{Time skip}**

After that talk, we all sat at the table. Undyne made us some tea and we all sat together just...talking. We both silently listened as Undyne told us about her past with Asgore. Then she started talking about Papyrus. "If I'm gonna be perfectly honest, I don't think i'll be able to let Papyrus into the Royal guard. He's just to innocent and friendly. I mean he's strong, there's no doubt in that but if I sent him into battle he would be shredded into tiny, smiling pieces. He was supposed to capture both of you but instead he became friends with you!" She explained in a low tone.

"That's why I started teaching him to cook. So he could do something else with his life..." There was a long pause. "Wait...PAPYRUS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE HIS COOKING LESSON NOW! YOU'LL HAVE TO DO FOR HIM!"

"Huh..?" I heard Gray say with confusion.

"NOTHING HAD BOUGHT ME AND PAPYRUS CLOSER THAN COOKING. SO IF BOTH OF YOU HAVE THIS LESSON, WE WILL BECOME EVEN MORE CLOSE!" Undyne grabbed us and dragged us to the kitchen. "LET'S START WITH THE SAUCE! POUND THEM VEGETABLES!" I weakly hit the vegetable. I was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"COME ON! HARDER! GRAY! YOU DO IT!" Undyne shouted to Gray. "RAHHH!" Gray let out a battle cry and smashed her fist against the Vegetables. The food splattered on the counter. "YEEAAAAHHH!" Undyne smirked and punched the rest of the food into a big gloop. "Uhhh, we'll scrape this into a bowl later. NOW THE NOODLES!" We went over to the cooker.

"Come on. You can put them in the pot Frisk." Gray said to me with a smile. _She's having fun..._ I smiled wide and nodded before shoving the whole box inside in the pot. "Come on! Let's stir it!" Undyne said and I started to stir it.

"Stir harder!" Undyne said. "HARDER!" She shouted. I stirred as hard as I could. "HARDER!" "I'm going as fast as I can!" I say.

"Ughh. Let me do it!" She smashed it with a spear. "NOW CRANK THAT HEAT UP!" I turned the nob on the stove. "HOTTER!" Undyne screamed. It put it up all the way. "Don't do that!" Gray shouted. Too late...the house was on fire. "So what do we do now?" Undyne asks.

"Oh who am I kidding...I screwed this up big time. I can't force you both like me. If we can't be friends...that's ok. BECAUSE IF WE AREN'T FRIENDS I CAN DESTROY YOU BOTH WITHOUT ANY REGRETS!" Our two souls appeared in the air and Undyne grabbed a spear. "I've been defeated...my house in shambles. I've even failed at befriending you...SO ONE FINAL MATCH! ALL OUT ON BOTH SIDES! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

We both looked at her wide eyed. I turned and looked at Gray. She shook her head. She wouldn't fight. I tried to hit Undyne with all my might and...

She wasn't even damaged.

"That's the best you can manage?" She turned to Gray. "And you won't even try." You both can't muster any intent to hurt me. You know what..." She dropped her spear. "I don't want to hurt you either. The way you hit me now, it reminded me of someone I used to train with." We both knew she was talking about Asgore. Now I know you're not some wimpy loser. You're both wimpy losers with big hearts! So..I guess we are friends.."

We all smiled at each other.

"Now let get out of this flaming house before...Oh god! GRAY LOOK OUT!"

 **Yeah I know that chapter was pretty long. Anyway...I left it on a cliff hanger! ...no one cares XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox.**


	8. Chapter 8 The past hurts

**Hey Nekos!**

 **Yep. I know. It's been a month since I updated this story. I should just update monthly because that's how it's going**

 **Also there's quite a lot of things in this chapter that don't make sense with the real world but guess what...It's fan fiction so I don't give a shit if it doesn't fit the real world because it's imaginary. XD**

 **XD Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

Grays pov

 _It's dark.._

 _All I can remember is being in the burning house with Undyne and Frisk._

 _"Gray! Come on! We'll be late!"_

 _"Ok Jay calm down. I was just putting my hoodie on." I laughed, closing and locking the apartment door. I extended my hand out and smiled. Jay grabbed my hand and smiled back. "Let's go!"_

My eyes snapped open and I saw Frisk above me along with Toriel. "She's awake!" Toriel said and in came Papyrus, Sans and Undyne. _This is...Sans and Papyrus's house._

"Eghh, what happened?" I groaned as I sat up. "Shit!" I mumbled under my breath as I felt a stinging pain on my left thigh. "I wouldn't get up if I were you. Back in the house whilst it was burning, some wood fell and landed on your leg. You lost consciousness and we had to carry ya back here." Undyne explained.

"Well brilliant." I sighed with sarcasm and looked at Frisk. "You ok?" I asked. He was looking at me with worry. "You were sleep talking Gray..." My whole body tensed up and he stopped speaking, obviously getting that I didn't want to speak about it. "Sans, I'm going to go on ahead. Please take care of Gray." Frisk suddenly announced.

"Frisk! Are you sure you'll be ok?" I questioned, worried about him.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry Gray." Frisk gave me a small hug before leaving the house.

"So...who's Jay?" My eyes went wide and I stared at Undyne, who'd asked the question. "Jay was...my little brother. Well not my actual brother. I guess you could say he was adopted by me as my brother."

"Was?" Toriel said in a shaky voice.

"Yes. He's dead now. I loved him so much. One minute, I have a picture of him in my bag."

I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it only to pull out a faded blue hoodie with short sleeves and a picture. "Who does hoodie belong to? It's too small to fit you." Sans asked. "That was Jays. He had his Blue hoodie, so he got me a red one. Though mine looks pink now thanks to all the fading." The room was deadly silent as I explained.

I showed them the picture. I had took it on his 11th birthday. It was around a couple of months before his death. I was only 14. In the picture he's smiling wide, his Blue hoodie on him. Jay had ginger hair and freckles. He had pink eyes and the happiest personality you ever could've seen. And that was shocking considering his past.

"If you don't mind me asked...what happened to him?" Toriel asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Well...Jay had ran away from home. He'd met me when he was only 8. On his way back from school, he would stop at the park and speak to me. I've never met my parents so I spent years living in care. It was horrible. That's how I spent my first 11 years until a relative I didn't even know of got an apartment for me. They wouldn't stay there. They just came around when it was necessary. I lived alone even though I was too young. No one ever asked questions."

I took a deep breath, holding back the tears that were trying to escape.

"Then at age 9, Jay ran away from his house to live with me. His parents always neglected him and never had the time for him. He basically raised himself. When his parents did speak to him, it was in a harsh tone that usual ended with a punch or two." I heard Toriel gasp in horror and disgust.

"So one day he said to me. 'Come to my house and hide in the back. I'm going to leave.' I helped him leave. He moved into my apartment and gave me a last name. I didn't have a last name of my own. I didn't use my relatives last name. He gave me Kyūseishu. Kyūseishu meaning Saviour. He always saw me as the older sister who saved him. He changed his last name from 'Sabishii' to my new last name. The worst thing is, his parents didn't even go looking for him after. So, that was that. We were a small family. I walked him to school and then went to school myself. On the first Christmas we spent together, he gave me my red hoodie." I could feel tears dripping down my face.

"Then..his parents showed up at the apartment when he was 11. They had went insane. They came in and..." There was a deadly silence.

"They killed him. They stabbed him in the neck before coming over to me and slashing my eye. That's when the police arrived and arrested them. Paramedics tried to save Jay but...it was too late. He was gone. My eye however was fine. They managed to only get my eye lid, not the eye, so now I have this scar. I later found the necklace in his hood pocket with a note saying, 'I hope you like this big sis!' attached." I clutched the necklace.

Arms wrapped around me and I looked up to see Sans and Papryus. They both looked at me with sadness.

"Gray...we're sorry for your loss." Undyne said in a solum tone. "I really do know true despair. Believe me." I said, referring to what Undyne had said during our fight.

"HUMAN. YOU MUST REST...YOU'RE LEG IS INJURED AND WILL TAKE AROUND 2 DAYS TO HEAL." Papryus said in his loud voice. I smiled weakly at him. "I will."

Once him, Toriel and Undyne had left the room, I turned to Sans.

"The past hurts..."

 **Well that's Grays past. What a feels trip XD No...ok ? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9 Can't rest without worrying

**Hey Nekos! Yep. The last time I updated was in November last year. Yeah I lot happened. Like Christmas, New years and writers block. ~**

 **I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long for this Chapter!**

Sans pov

It's been around half a day since Frisk went ahead and Gray won't stop worrying about him. She supposed to rest her leg and make sure it heals. It's bruised and even bleeding a bit. But she keeps trying to leave the house and follow him.

"Gray. Please just relax. Frisk will be ok, I promise." I reassure her. She looked at me with worry before clenching her teeth and holding her leg. More blood was coming from her wound. "Crap. It's getting all over your leggings!" I said, panicking a little. "The bandages must be changed..." She said, looking away. Toriel, Undyne and Papyrus had went out to get tonight's food and we were the only ones home.

"I'll do it. I'll also wash that blood out of your leggings. You can wear a pair of my shirts whilst they dry." I explained. As I was turning to get the stuff I needed, I saw fear flash through her eyes. Once I returned with all the stuff, I turned and allowed her to change into the shorts.

"Ok...I'm done..."

I turned back around and my eye sockets went wide. I wasn't focused on her bleeding wound. I was more focused on the many scars covering her thighs. "Gray..." I didn't have to ask why. From what she'd already told me, I knew why.

"Let's get that wound bandaged up.." I mumbled.

I cleaned the blood and started bandaging it. "Sans, wanna just...sit here and watch videos?" She asked after I was done. "Sure, just let me put your leggings in the wash." I replied and put it in the wash before joining her on the couch. "You can look through some of the videos from the surface I've saved onto my phone. They're from a YouTuber called Lost Pause." She explained to me as she got a video of a guy with brown hair up on her phone.

She giggled and laughed at the video. I smiled at her laugh but was still worried about the many scars that littered her thighs. Soon enough we had both gotten very tired. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw Gray with her necklace in her hands. She held it close as we both fell asleep.

Grays pov

I woke up around half an hour after falling asleep. I looked at Sans who was sleeping next to me and smiling softly. I then looked down at my hand. In my hand was my necklace. _Is it brighter?_ I questioned in my mind. I went to stand up and noticed how much better my leg felt. I checked under the bandage and saw it was all healed! There wasn't even a scar left!

"This means I can go after Frisk!" I whispered to myself.

I quietly went and got my now dried leggings and put them on. I got some water from the kitchen and gulped it down when the others walked into the house.

"Gray. We bought food back!" Undyne shouted into the house, waking Sans up.

"Mornin. We fall asleep?" He smiled at me. "Yeah." I giggled, my face a little pink. _Why is my face link? What is this feeling? There's no bloody way I've fallen for a skeleton...have I?_

"Gray! Are you ok? You spaced out for a second." Toriel brought me out of my daze and I nodded.

"I'm fine."

 **{Time skip}**

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep. I got my boots on and smiles softly at Sans. "Sorry..." Then I left. It was darker than usual and cold as hell.

"It's times like now I wish my hoodie still had the sleeves." I sighed as I stared down at the point were the sleeves should be. Instead there's rips.

 **{Flashback}**

 _"No! Stop please!" I shouted as the many girls at my school stamped and kicked me. I was always different from every one else. I mean I didn't exactly have the best time growing up. I always liked different things and as a sibling and carer for Jay, I also never had time to hang out with anyone else._

 _I did have a part time job though. It was just doing a paper round but it bought extra money in so I could get nice things for Jay. The allowance I got from my relative gave me was just for food and essentials. These girls don't know what my life's like at all._

 _In fear that they'd leave bruises that Jay would see, I started to try and get away but they started pulling me back by my sleeves. "STOP TRYING TO GET AWAY BITCH!" I could feel the sleeves start to tear. This isn't the first time they've pulled me back by my sleeves. "NO! STOP! THEY'LL COME OFF!"_

 _But it was too late._

 _"I'm sorry Jay..." I cried out, looking at my torn hoodie. "Who's Jay?" One of them question. "Who cares!? Schools about to end. Let's go!" After I picked myself up and made my way out the school and next door to the primary school. "Gray! What happened to your hoodie?!" Gray asked, his eyes a little watery. "I'm sorry Jay. It was an accident." We started walking but I looked to see him crying a little. I hated seeing tears going down his freckled cheeks._

 _"Awww Jay. Please don't cry..."_

 _"T-that was the first present I got you.." He said, sniffing._

 _"Don't worry! I still love it! Hey! At least we both having short sleeves now!" I reassured him and gave him a wide smile even though my body ached with pain. He stopped crying, returned my smile and held my hand. We walked on._

 _I could see them girls who beat me up. They were looking at me, wide eyed._

 _You made my little brother cry._

 **{End of Flashback}**

I went to the boat person and asked to be taken to Hotland. On the way there I asked if they had seen a small boy.

"Tralala~ Yes I haaavve~ He went Hotlands as well." Once we arrived I thanked him...her? And set off to find him. "Ahh~ Hotlands is so warm!" I smiled with content at the warmth. I spotted a near by lab and ran into it. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I questioned, looking around the lab. I then spotted something that made my eyes sparkle. An anime poster!

"Heh...who ever lives here is an Otaku like me." I giggled.

"E-E-Ermm...Hello.." I turned to see a yellow girl monster. "Hey. I'm Gray. What your name?" I introduced myself. "I'm Alphys. N-nice to meet you..." She stuttered. "You c-came through the ruins with S-Sans and Papyrus." She said.

"How'd you know that?" I questioned. "I have a security camera set up there." She replied back. "Is this your anime poster? I've never seen this series but I've seen many others." Her eyes lit up at my words.

"Yes that's my poster!" I smirked at her but then my face went back to serious. "Have you seen a small boy go though here? His name is Frisk."

"Oh! Y-yes.." She said, nervous. Before I could question why she was nervous, I turned and looked at the TV. There was a talking robot.

 _He...He's trying to kill Frisk!_

 **Yay I actually updated! I really hope you all enjoyed this Update and I'm so sorry it took so long to get out ;-;**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
